Where the Wind Doth Blow
by GoneIntoTheErie
Summary: Who will tell 14 yr old HRE/Germany the bad news? Will he even be told? Just how far will he go to avoid losing everything? Will he survive Russia's ruthless torment? Will Netherlands and Iceland die hating each other? Will Romano ever stop picking on Japan? Will Norway ever save Prussia? Will Netherlands get his revenge? Will 'Crash & Burn' crumble without a leader?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** 1

"What else can we do? It's the only option!"

The albino sighed and stood up from the little wooden chair. But what could he do? Something this bad hadn't happened to him before. Of course he didn't want to be involved in this. HRE was his only brother. He was supposed to be taking care of him. He remembered the first time they met.

He was 16 then and was content with just hanging around annoying Austria. He had went out to get the mail but a little soggy, dirty box stopped him from go any further outside. There was a mucky brown letter atop. He had gotten things like this all the time from his father, why would this be any different? He carried the box in and sat it down on the coffee table. He yelled in at Austria, who was in the other room washing dishes,

_" Oy, Austria, what do you think I got? Mein Vater sent me a heavy one!"_

_" I don't know, just open it!"_

He ripped off the lid and was dumbfounded to see a pair of ice blue eye looking back at him, that were even more scared then he. Austria waited for an answer that would never come. That was the drill, Prussia would get something and then bring it in to him to brag. Prussia had lost his voice and if he hadn't, he wouldn't know what to say. Austria guessed that Prussia had got something he didn't want and came to see the victory.

He saw the two and grabbed the letter; it read:

_Dear Prussia,_

_Your mother and I have been captured by Rome. I'm sorry we were going to tell you sooner or later, that you had a little brother. He was the only one that could be saved. We will soon be killed. We might be dead while your reading this. We have given you HRE to take care of. We had given you to Austria, so ask him to help if you have trouble with HRE. He is your responsibility now._

_Love,_

_Germania _

_ "What the Heck, I don't want a kid!"_

But that was then. He didn't feel that way anymore. Prussia had raised him since the little kid was 5! That little kid wasn't so little anymore. HRE was turning 14. Prussia knew how hard it would be to tell him the truth. He had been lying to him and even himself for about a year. It wasn't gonna be easy.

" I don't have the heart to tell him."

"Nether do I!"

All five men could not do it. The deed was wicked. Prussia, Norway, Iceland, Austria, and Sweden pulled straws to see who would have to live with themselves knowing that they hurt sweet, kind, shy HRE.

HRE sat on a bench near by. He knew what was to come, it just mattered from who it would come from. He hoped not his dear cousin Sweden. That would break his heart. He could see them plainly. They were all at the park. That was Iceland's idea. Iceland thought that if they were at a park that it wouldn't hurt as bad. It was worse. People stared at them, and it would be worse to get the news here because then everyone could hear.

He knew that he would have to go to a foster home. Prussia was going to war, cousin Austria was so poor that Italia had to go away with Miss Hungry, cousin Norway and Iceland were to busy for_ anything_, and dear cousin Sweden's country was to dangerous. He was doomed. Prussia would get him after the war but there would also be a chance that some other family could have adopted him by then.

"Doomed, Ja, I'm doomed..."

He got up to walk off his nerves. There was a forest of Birch trees behind him. The leaves had all turned sunset Orange. The forest was a great place to go.

He started to walk deeper and deeper into unmarked places. It was too late, he was lost.

"Dammit, I forgot to watch where I came from!"

He had been walking for hours and hours before he noticed that he was lost.

* * *

Dun nun NUN! Read the next chapter! There is a twist! XD Dun Dun DUN!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You idiots! How the hell did you lose a whole kid!?"

"Calm down Switzerland!"

"No! I'm gone for 2 days and you people manage to lose someone! 2 FUCKIN DAYS!"

"But-"

"2 FUCKIN DAYS!"

"LET ME FINNISH THIS ONE DAMN SENTENCE-"

"NO! WHY SHOULD I, ICELAND? WHY SHOULD I?"

"LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE-"

"FUCK YOU, NORWAY! I GONNA PUNCH YOUR FACE IN-"

"SHUUUUUT UUUUUPPPPP! EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

"..."

"F-Finland"

"I'm sorry Denmark, sometimes I have to scream to make a point."

* * *

"W-Where am I?"

The trees were thinning out as he went.

"Well I'll just keep going until I find someone."

There was a road it seemed, up ahead, but it wasn't a road. It felt like traveling through a wind tunnel. The trees were on both sides and their branches were spread out above. There was only wind blowing though the opening, making the orange leaves blow this way and that. It was the brightest day there had been for a while. He came into the clearing from the side. There was only two ways to go, West and East.

"I wonder which way is the way back home."

The wind blew West. It_ had been_ blowing East.

"OK, smart guy, than I go West."

He stepped out onto the clearing and the wind blew East. He tried to walk West but the wind became so strong that it knocked him down. It dragged him East. After a while he finally got up.

"Fine if you want me to go East then stop blowing for a minute."

And the wind stopped for a minute then started up again.

"Then it is fate that I go East."

Indeed it was fate. West was home but East was the Soviet Union. He was not going to return home for many years.

* * *

Yep, keep reading to see what will happen! You may have already guessed but there will be somethings that you wont see coming! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was cold. The only clothing he had on was: a white, button up, long sleeve, dress shirt and A pair of army green pants, that were long enough to tuck into his light brown army boots. There were straps attached to the pants, that went over his shoulders. That was the only protection he had against the frigid, icy wind. He was in Russian land now.

He trudged through snow for hours it seemed. He began thinking about how he missed his family. He missed the stupid Dane. He missed the little Fin that hated Russians. He missed his brother. He missed...well he missed Sweden. He had taken care of Swe since he met him.

Sweden may have seemed normal to other people but he wasn't. If he broke his arm, he would act like it got cut off. He didn't take care of himself. That's why, no matter how scared the Fin was of him, Finland stayed with him. When Sweden got horny, HRE would part his legs. HRE would do_ anything_ for him. When they met, it was because an accident.

HRE was nine years old. He had convinced Italia to go on a date with him. That date ended in flames. Italia had got out but he was still stuck inside the burning place. That place was in Sweden. It was the next day, Sweden went walking along and seen the ashes. He heard a noise coming from the rubble. Sweden pulled him out of the mess and took him home. HRE had amnesia for a year. He finally had gotten over that. He owed his life to Swe.

But he was glad that, at least, he didn't have to worry about getting caught by Netherlands. He hated Netherlands. Netherlands had a creepy obsession with him. It was something about a feud Netherlands had with his father. He remembered the day they met.

He was going to visit his cousin Iceland. When he had gotten there he saw a very tall, blond, scary man push Iceland up against a wall. Iceland had seen HRE first. Before he could say anything, it was too late, Netherlands saw him too. The tall blond knocked Iceland to the ground and before he knew what was happening Iceland screamed "_RUN!_". He ran up a hill before he even was running. But he made a mistake, he stopped and looked back. Netherlands caught him by the arm. That was the last thing he remembered. He woke up chained to a wall. There was blood everywhere, his blood. Netherlands sat staring at him. He was so close that HRE could feel his breath.

_"Oh, you're awake...Then let's get started."_

His devilish grin was a mile wide. The tall man unbuttoned HRE's shirt. Then he started on HRE's pants. Someone knocked on the door. The tall man's grin faded. Netherlands got up and went to the door.

_"Oh, thank goodness!"_

HRE tried to block out _those_ memories. He felt like he would freeze to death. Then he saw a house.

"I'M SAVED"

* * *

*Does News Reporter Voice* Well more to come on this fast breaking story. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Russia was eating Dinner at the table with Ukraine, Belarus, and Tartar. He was thinking why Tartar had dumped so much work on him. He was only 14 years old. That put him into a bad mood. There was a knock at the door, Ukraine went to see who was there. Ukraine opened the door and saw a boy shivering.

"H-Hallo, P-Please c-can I c-come i-in?"

"OF CORSE! Get in here! How long have you been out there like that!? Why don't have a coat on!? Are you even from here!?"

Russia, Belarus, and Tartar heard Ukraine screaming and came to the Front Room to see why.

* * *

Yeah, I usually write two of these a day, so I made this one short because I had to do something. I'll probably write more in an hour or so. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Can you work?"

Tartar wasn't going to let this guest stay for free. Ukraine put a blanket around HRE.

"J-Ja.."

"Then stay as long as you want!"

That had just made Russia's day 10x as worse. He hated foreigners.

"But Tartar!"

"He'll be staying in your room."

"Then where will I sleep?"

"In your room, of course!"

"I only have one bed-"

"I don't want to hear anymore! You're sharing your room, Got it?"

"Da..."

later, they all went to bed except Russia and HRE. Russia had made it a point to show that_ he_ was boss. He had told HRE that he couldn't go to bed until he did. Russia stayed up as long as he could, but he was too tired he was already drifting off. He got up and looked at HRE, who was waiting to go to bed. Russia put on the meanest look he could muster and said,

"I will make your life a living hell."

Then ran off to his room.

* * *

HRE had been siting by the fireplace. Every once in a while he looked at the other boy, and every time he got the same result. Russia would be stairing at him with hate in his eyes. Russia seemed like he was purposly staying up. He still waited. The clock struck midnight. About an hour later Russia told him he would make his life 'hell'. That didn't make him feel any better.

"Well I guess it's time for bed."

* * *

Yay! READ, READ, RREEAADD! The next chapter is OK, but the one after that... Well you'll have to stick around! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Russia did everything in his power to make HRE's work harder. He spent weeks trying to make him leave. He filled his room with evil plans.

HRE was staying in Russia's room. He could easyly grab one and look at it, but Russia's stuff was Russia's stuff. It wasn't his so he never looked. Whenever possible he tried to befriend the Russian.

He became a slave of sorts. He washed the dishes. He cleaned. He worked at the steel mill. They would make out a list, of things they needed. He went to the store for them. He cooked. And in his spare time, he did Russia's work. He barely slept. Still the Russian hated him.

If he had got all that done and decided to just sit, Russia would call him lazy or curse him out. It didn't get better. Sometimes Russia would display false kindness. He would invite him to go drink with him. That was just to get him drunk so he would fall behind in his work. That's how HRE became a workaholic.

* * *

Well I'ma bout to turn da tables on ya! If you don't like yaoi don't read the next Chapter! XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter ****7**

HRE and Russia had been drinking. They were drunk, Russia more so. Ukraine had told HRE to go out to the shed to get something. Russia followed him out there because he had nothing better to do. Russia had put a bucket of scorching hot water out there earlier. The water was cold by the time they got out there, but not froze. That was one of his evil plans, that he forgot about.

The bucket was placed on a high shelf, on the edge. If you wanted something from that shelf you would have to reach up, causing the bucket of cold water to fall on you.

The thing Ukraine wanted was on that shelf. HRE was drunk so he didn't see the bucket. Russia was leaning on a wall adjacent to HRE. The bucket toppled down on HRE, soaking him. His clothes were wet and cold. It was a surprise to Russia.

HRE's shirt was now see through. Russia seen HRE's bare nipples. Russia became very horny. He pushed HRE to the wall and kissed down his neck. He unbuttoned HRE's shirt. Russia stopped. He took ahold of HRE's hand and ran to the house. He made sure that no one was around. He ran upstairs, to his room.

Russia through HRE down on his bed. He shut and locked his door.

"You don't need to walk tomorrow, Da?"

* * *

*NoseBleed!* Sorry, I died from bleeding to death! XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Da, his virginity!"

"What? Really!"

"Da!"

Arsnik and Russia stood outside the shed whispering. Arsnik was a girl who was almost as tall as Russia. She had long, strait, brown hair and a thick accent. She wore a long, heavy, leather coat and a red, knitted scarf.

"...but don't tell him... He was drunk and doesn't remember!"

"Of course, Russia, do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Nyet...but you tend to tell things to him."

"Well..."

"Don't tell him!"

"OK, ok! jeez..."

"...I want it to be a surprise."

"Huh? For what?"

"You'll see, Da!"

* * *

Well I've been busy, so just one story today... :( But fear not I will be writing as soon as possible! XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"R-Russia, ohh"

Russia had pulled HRE down to sit on his lap. Russia was squeezing HRE very tightly against himself. Russia whispered in his ear,

"Meet me on the hill tonight, to watch the northern lights... I have something very important to tell you."

"R-Russia"

Russia pushed HRE over and pined him to the floor.

"You are coming, Da?"

"J-Ja"

Later HRE went to the the library. He read a book that reminded him of his cousin Oatis. Cousin Oatis was his father's brother and a viking. He remembered the aventures they went on. He was reading the same book when he recalled a poem his cousin Oatis once told him. It was about a man who dragged young girls to see the northern lights. That would be the last thing they saw before he would kill them. He thought about what Russia had said. Russia didn't really like him but would he go so far as killing? He began to worry.

_Meet me on the hill tonight_

_ to watch the northern lights_

_I've seen them once or twice before_

_but haven't sunken to my core_

_Meet me on the hill tonight_

_I'll stride with all my might_

_come on and don't be queer_

_and please don't shed a tear _

_Meet me on the hill tonight_

_and you will see a fright_

_you know you won't last forever_

_this will be your last endeavor_

* * *

I wrote the poem myself. Sorry, I know it's not to good. I'm not a poet! Well, anyways more to come! XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Important! Read This before you read the story!** This chapter goes back into HRE's past. I did not italics it because it was its own chapter, all of it. Also the Crash and Burn Society or as some people call it (me), Crash and Burn (C&B) has two of my OCs in it. There are seven members in C&B. I am thinking of making it a into separate story. Also I'm trying a new way of writing!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"How long have you been lying to me?"

Tears ran down HRE's face.

He looked with hatred at the Prussian.

Prussia, who was trying to avoid HRE's icy/fiery death stare (is that even possible?), looked out the window.

A scary black ominous ora floated around HRE.

The kitchen felt like fifty below zero.

Prussia was fidgeting in his chair.

How could he have let him find out?

This was horrible!

At least HRE didn't find out that he would have to move in with someone else because of the war!

...Hopefully Sweden...

He would curl up and just drop dead if HRE knew that!

"Answer Me!"

"..."

"I can't belive I trusted you! I guess that was mistake number one!"

That hurt.

That hurt alot.

"I tell you the truth about everything! What do I get in return? Lies!"

Again, That hurt.

That hurt alot.

He didn't lie to HRE.

Well...

_That_ much...

"Well, it seems that you don't care that much! You really don't care if you hurt me, do you?..."

This was hell to Prussia.

He _did_ care but his stupid pride wouldn't let him say that.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't be Brothers, then!"

"What-"

"You may be my blood, but you are NOT my brother!"

* * *

"You're late", said the dark figure, with a growl, to the other dark figure that had just walked in.

"I had _business_."

"Just because _you're_ the leader doesn't mean you can skip meetings" said another dark figure.

HRE turned on the light.

"Why the hell are you all in the dark?", HRE said trying not to be _too_ harsh.

"TO SHOW THE SEVERITY OF THIS, YOU DAMN POTATO!", Screamed the little Italian.

"Calm down Romano..." the Greek whispered.

There were seven of them in the room, a Greek, a German, an Italian, a Jap, a Swed, an American, and a Prussian.

The Greek was Greece.

The German was HRE.

The Jap was Japan.

The Italian was Romano.

The American was America

The Swed was Cole.

And the Prussian was Joey.

Greece wore a long, blue shirt, that went well with wavy brown hair. "Where were you?"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Update**

Look at my profile page for the Story Schedule.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

"Russia! Slow down!"

HRE tried to run up the snow-covered hill.

He wasn't used to running in snow but Russia was.

Russia was already out of sight.

"Russia!"

Russia grabbed HRE and pulled him up.

"This is why Germans don't make it so well out here, Da?"

"Mmhph..."

Russia dragged HRE up the hill.

Russia sat himself and HRE down by a little wooden tool shack.

"Aren't the northern lights beautiful?", said the German, looking uneasy and avoiding eye contact with the Russian.

"Almost as beautiful as you."

HRE shot a quick surprised glare at him and blushed madly.

Russia took that time to push HRE up against the shack and sit on top of him.

"Russia-"

Russia pushed his lips and tongue against HRE's and started explore every inch of his mouth.

HRE struggled and then finally gave up.

Russia started unbuttoning HRE's shirt.

He broke the kiss because he needed to breathe.

"R-Russia-"

"Damn you taste good."

"R-Russia!"

"Would you like it if I claimed you all night long?"

"Nein! Why-"

"Humph, I was hopeing for a different answer..."

"Uh-"

"I guess I'll have to use force."

"NEIN! WHAT-"

"What's wrong sunflower?", Russia caressed HRE's face, "You've done this before."

"I'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE-"

"Da you have."

"With... WHO?"

"Me, of course!"

"WHAT-"

"Calm down sunflower! You just don't remember."

Russia rubbed HRE's crotch.

"Leave me alone!", Tears streaming down, HRE turned his face away.

"Feed my hunger."

* * *

**Sorry, I not good at smut scenes... The next chapter will be about the past.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Important!**

**This one is going back in the past again. There are two of my OCs in here, Vanderblitz and Feglien. They will be very important later in the story, so you might want to remember them. Also Feglien is pronounced (Fege-la-hien) or (Feagle-line) ether will do, but I prefer the first one.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The tall blond walked slowly down the dark hall, looking over his shoulder every second or two.

There was a part of him, in the back of his head, that just screamed 'RUN'.

He had the feeling that he was being watched.

He was six ft nine and pure muscles.

No one bothered him.

No one.

_Except_...

The spider of the west...

The Germanic Council had named the little pest that.

And that he truly was.

The pest was more spider than human.

And no one wanted to be the fly.

Anyone who became the fly...

Well let's just say it didn't end well...

"_Vanderblitz_~"

The blond stopped dead in his tracks.

Him.

Why now?

Why him?

"W-what?", said Vanderblitz, with his back to The Spider of the West, rasing his hands up in surrender.

"Stay AWAY from Sweden, got it?"

"J-Ja", Vander said, his parted hair shaking.

It was true...

Vanderblitz had given Sweden a black eye last week.

No one even_ looked_ at Sweden or they'd be dragged into the web.

The _Spider's_ Web.

"Good"

And with that, the spider disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Feglien!"

"What?"

"Müller und Zimmerman are here!"

"Great! Let them in!", said the brunette,"Oh, and Stöller, go get that one, annoying soldier for me."

"Ja!", said the little 16 yr old blond, with a salute as he ran off.

"Feglien!", and he was thrown to the ground.

"M-Müller, p-please!", Zimmerman pleaded, trying to free the commander from that one death grip of a hug.

Zimmerman, was wearing a green uniform as well as Stöller, Müller, and Feglien.

Zimmerman was average height and very smart.

He was shy and didn't talk very much.

He was brunette along with Feglien.

He was a soldier but he liked to just sit on the side lines.

Müller was the one who jumped to conclusions, and he was a two inches shorter than Zimmerman.

His mind was always out in space, and he didn't make sence sometimes

He got in trouble a lot, for mischief.

And he ALWAYS brought Zimmerman along for the ride.

Stöller was about a foot shorter than Müller.

He thought wars started with unicorns and rainbows.

The only reason he became a soldier was because his parents thought he needed to grow up.

He was very weak and acted like Italy. (although Stöller had never met Italy)

Feglien took pity in him.

He was a little stronger than Stöller and one inch shorter than Zimmerman.

But Feglien was really smart.

Feglien was the commander.

He was the leader.

And there was only ONE guy that could piss him off.

"Hitler!"

"Reporting for duty, Sir."

Oh how he hated that stupid mustache of his and the way he talked to the other soldiers!

"And what were _you_ doing?"

"Your sister", which earned a giggle from everyone else. (except Stöller, who knew nothing about sex and just stood there looking confused)

But most of all, Feglien hated the way he talked to him and about him.

Feglien looked like he was going to kill him.

"KIDDING! Just kidding! Don't get you panties in a twist!", more giggles.

"Fine just go. I don't want to see you face anymore."

Hitler turned and was walking away (Feglien almost didn't hear it) when he muttered "You'll pay you damn brunette... just you wait... I'll get rid of you along with the jews..."

"Just you try, Hitler, I'll be here FOREVER! Now go and try to kill me, ha, you always fail!", Feglien screamed after him.

Feglien hated Hitler.

Hitler hated Feglien.

A tree heavy with hate.

* * *

******Review and tell me who you think is The Spider of the West! **I'll give you a clue, none of the Nordics are The Spider of the West. Also I put the Hitler part in because in later stories (Really later stories) I will tell my own version of how Hitler came to power. But don't worry that's a LONG time away. (You know I'm never historically correct!)


	14. Chapter 14

**Guess what!**

**No guessing...?**

**What, you're just gonna skip that part?**

**Fine...**

**Well anyways, The first one to guess who _The Spider of the West_ is, wins a story! The person, who does, will get to tell me what kind of story, what rating, and what pairing/pairings, they want!**

**Have fun~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Update**

**Due to all the bad things that has happened lately, I'm not going to write anymore for the next two weeks. It has been one thing after another, injuries, sickness, and loved ones dying. I mean I can handle the injuries and sickness but two weeks ago someone really close to me died. I have been too depressed to do anything, sorry. I kinda need some picking up. So if you're not to busy, could you say a few words? It might help me to get out of this slump and back to writing again. Also a while back I got a FictionPress account, by the same name. Could you check it out and tell me what you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Important****,**** Read first!**

**This chapter is rated M for fluff. Here is your chance to run away.**

**Chapter**** 1****5**

"Belarus, could you go find HRE for me?", Ukraine squeaked.

"Da!"

Belarus loved when Ukraine told her to fetch HRE.

Just another way to spend time with him.

Belarus had a crush on HRE ever since that day...

Still no matter what she did, HRE never knew that she liked him.

_**Six Months Ago...**_

"Belarus! Did you do this?!", Tartar looked like he was about to explode.

Glass lay on the floor.

Belarus had Tartar's helmet in her hands.

Before the bang, crash, and boom...

___At the top of the stairs, _Tartar, wearing his helmet, was looking down at Russia.

_Belarus, sitting on the bottom step, had a picture in her hands._

Well you get it... something bad happened.

Then HRE took the blame... and beating.

Ever sence that day she liked him... and more. (Before that, she liked HRE as much as Russia did, when HRE had first came there.)

* * *

Russia grabbed the back of HRE's shirt and pulled him backwards.

The back of HRE's neck laid on Russia's shoulder.

"You can not escape me, comrade."

The tears flowed freely from HRE's eyes.

Russia held HRE tightly against himself.

"R-Russia..."

One of Russia's hands traveled up HRE's chest.

Russia slowly unbuttoned HRE's shirt and grinded his back side.

This was no surprise for HRE.

Russia would do this often.

He couldn't stop the moans.

Russia flopped himself on the bed.

HRE knew Russia wanted a blow job.

Well.. Russia want to have sex or at the least shag HRE...

But Ukraine told him that he couldn't do ether...

This was the only thing she didn't say anything about.

* * *

Belarus walked up the stairs to Russia/HRE's room.

After all their room was the second room on the top, right.

She came close to the door.

There were sounds coming from inside.

"What are they doing in there?", Belarus said out loud.

She knocked on the door.

"Hey, HRE! Ukraine neeeds yoou!", she yelled.

She waited a while more.

Nothing.

She yelled some more.

Still nothing.

She finally opened the door.

* * *

**OMGosh! Tell me what you think will happen!**


End file.
